Misery Loves Company Podcast Wikia
Welcome to the Misery Loves Company Podcast Wikia THIS WIKI NEEDS HELP FROM A FEW DEDICATED FANS TO KEEP IT UP TO DATE. A star-f**ker & cheap f**k (fan) created Wiki dedicated to the Riotcast Network comedy podcast Misery Loves Company, with Kevin Brennan, and formerly Lenny Marcus, Liz & Mana. The current line-up is Kevin and whoever can put up with him. Refer FAQ page for answers to questions that many fans have when they discover what might be the greatest podcast of all time; and certainly the most unpredictable. Guests that have appeared on the podcast, sometimes willingly, include: Dave Attell, Bill Burr, Robert Kelly, Michael Che from Saturday Night Live, and many others. Contribute to this Wiki & keep trying to convince your friends and family that Kevin isn't just a d*ck, he also could be one of the funniest people alive. * Subscribe to podcast at www.riotcast.com/miserylovescompany or on Itunes * Tweet Kevin with questions and comments. Please do not punch the contributors to this Wiki in the face for any of Kevin Brennan's views, unique language or celebrity criticisms. Note that many fans of the podcast have claimed that listening to Kevin's rants provides a safe outlet for their own anger, so it's possible that Kevin is making the world a more terrific place in his own unique, unconventional way. This site is not affiliated with or endorsed by The Riotcast Network. Email Rob Sprance from Riotcast for all corporate and legal issues related to the podcast. Contact unreliable site moderator minion & Kevin Brennan psychology researching intern for any issues related to this Wiki: @chaffeyhippie on Twitter or davechaffeyhippie@gmail.com on email. Episode List * 001-People of Earth, Meet Kevin Brennan * 002-Hall and Oafs * 003-Necky * 004-Bad Investments * 005-Reliable Kevin, Lord of the Dance * 006-Kevin's a Douche * 007-Snatchies * 008-Super Shag * 009-Starf***er * 010-Lenny Gets Drunk * 011-Celebrational with Billium and Bobert * 012-Judas Liz * 013-April Fool * 014-Siriusly Miserable * 015-Earthquake * 016-Post Epilogue * 017-Prince Miserable * 018-Happy Miserable Birthday * 019-My Husband's Gay * 020-Maybe It's Me * 021-Falls and Balls * 022-Wolf and Cats * 023-Monetize the Hate * 024-Kevin Weiner * 025-The 11th Brennan * 026-Crowdwork * 027-Be a Dick * 028-Overgrown Baby * 029-Everlong * 030-Lesser of Two Eagles * 031-Puto Blanco * 032-Not Gay * 033-Library Sex * 034-Jews and Indians * 035-My Big Fat Greek Bush * 036-White Women and Jeff Leach ** Guest Jeff Leach, UK comedian * 037-Misery Be Poppin with Cipha Sounds ** Guest Cipha Sounds, DJ & comedian * 038-Michael Che, Genuine Black Guy ** Guest Michael Che, from Saturday Night Live * 039-Bill Burr and the Greatest American Zero ** Guest Bill Burr, comedian * Live show at the underground (unreleased as of 1 Oct 2016) ** Special guests Dave Attell, Robert Kelly, Dan Soder, Mike Vecchione, Anthony Cumia * 040-Muslims on Broadway with John Fisch ** Guests Jon Fisch, comedian, and Dave, starf**ker (fan) from Atlanta & maker of custom branding irons * 041-Bush or no Bush with Ray Ellin ** Guests Ray Ellin, comedian, and Canadian fan Sarah and her friend Jodie (spelling?) * PLEASE UPDATE WITH LATEST EPISODES Other appearances and mentions * PLEASE UPDATE WITH ALL APPEARANCES * Opie with Jimmy radio show appearances ** Kevin Brennan Names Names 11 Nov 2015 ** Kevin Brennan phones-in 24 Feb 2016 (starts at 1hr 10min) ** Kevin Brennan in studio 19 Sep 2016 (starts at 1hr 9min) * Letterman appearances * Comedy CDs * Stand-up specials * Kevin on Race Wars podcast * Lenny on Kill Me Now with Judy Gold podcast * Kevin, Lenny and Liz on The Hole podcast with Rob Sprance, NOT with Robert Kelly but with some guy called Franco who really wanted to punch Kevin in the face. Episode 232 Misery vs The Company June 5 2016. * Red Eye TV show appearances ** Kevin's winning smile ** Kevin * Kumia internet show appearances (behind pay wall) * Ester Ku podcast appearances ** Kevin on Ku and the gang ** Lenny on Ku and the gang * Bill Burr discusses his experience on episode 39, then rants about elevators Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse